


The Surgeon's Nightmare

by Mattias_Malfoy



Series: The Surgeon's Nightmare [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26777071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mattias_Malfoy/pseuds/Mattias_Malfoy
Summary: Draco has left his wizarding history behind him and has done the most unexpected thing. He moved to the muggle world! And he has obtained a muggle job, one that he loves. He is a Trauma Surgeon. One day he is thinking about the relationship between him and Harry when he gets a patient that causes an upstir in his personal life and emotions. This patient is in critical condition and just might die. Can Draco save the patient in time? Or does he lose his first patient since he became a surgeon?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: The Surgeon's Nightmare [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952197
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. A Forgotten Love

(Thoughts in bold)  
(Draco's POV)  
\----------------------

He wasn’t ready for this. He could never have prepared himself for what was about to bring him into the operating room downstairs. Draco ran his fingers through his hair and sighed.

**Why didn’t I say something when we graduated?**

**Why couldn’t I have just faced my fear and told him?**

A loud buzzing sound tore through Draco’s thoughts. It was his pager. Draco worked in a hospital. His mother supported him the whole way. There were only two things that she didn’t support that Draco did anyway. Draco got his dream job, a Trauma Surgeon in a hospital. Except, it was a muggle hospital and he moved into the muggle world. There were times when he forgot that he ever came from a wizarding background. Sure he missed his mother and some of his friends but he truly loved living in his house and he loved his job. His job never ceased to amaze him but, one day his job got the best of him.

Draco looked down at his pager and ran out of his office. He walked over to the incoming patient. The patient didn’t look recognizable. At least, not with all the blood covering his face. Draco followed the paramedics and nurses into an open hospital room and watched as they transferred the patient onto the bed. A nurse, April, was doing chest compressions. April was Draco’s best friend in the hospital other than Dr. Crockett Marcel. Crockett had personally trained Draco himself.

“Hello Dr. Malfoy, how nice of you to join us.” Dr. Marcel said in his usual upbeat voice.

“Crockett,” Draco said, nodding his head towards Dr. Marcel. “Do we know who the patient is?” Draco took another step into the room.

“According to the ID in his wallet, Harry Potter and he’s 23. He’s got three broken ribs, a possible Pneumothorax, and a ruptured spleen.” One of the doctors said from the corner of the room.

Draco felt the all too familiar lump rise in his throat but he immediately swallowed it.

“Shit.” Draco rushed over and moved April out of the way, taking over chest compressions. He was giving CPR to the boy he’d been in love with since their fifth year at Hogwarts.

**Why did it have to be him?**

**Why couldn’t it have been me?**

**Why did this have to happen now, right when I start thinking about him?**

**Please, Merlin, let him live!!**

In his mind, Draco was praying to every God, magical or not, that he knew of, hoping. Hoping that one of them would bring Harry back to life. He’d been without a heartbeat exactly three and a half minutes.

**God Dammit Harry. You better not die on me. If you do I will be immensely pissed off. Please don’t die.**

Right as Draco said that in his mind, the machine began beeping. There was a pulse. It was strong and steady.

“Thank Merlin!” Draco whispered under his breath.

“What was that?” Crockett asked, looking a bit relieved that Harry had ‘come back’.

“Dr. Marcel, can I have a moment?” Draco asked, gesturing to the door.

“Of course.” Crockett followed Draco out into the main reception area of the hospital.

“What’s going on Malfoy?”

“I know this patient is supposed to be in your care but, can I take over?” Draco asked in one breath.

“What is it with you and this patient?”

“Nothing,” Draco said, looking down at the floor.

Crockett seemed to relax as a wave of realization washed over him. “You know him.”

Draco nodded his head in response. “I’ve known him since we were eleven and if anything were to happen to him while I’m around, I couldn’t live with myself. I couldn’t live with the fact that my friend died and I could’ve done something to help but didn’t.”

Crockett lay a hand on Draco’s shoulder. Draco flinched at the touch then relaxed into it. “Draco, you know that I can’t.”

**Why did I even bother asking?**

**I knew he was going to say that, it’s standard procedure. He can’t just “hand-off” a patient to a new doctor.**

Draco sighed and began to back up. “I knew you would say that. It was worth a shot to ask.”

“But, in this case, I’ll make an exception. The patient is now in your care.” Crockett smiled a smile that made Draco laugh.

“Thank you, Crockett. You don’t know how much this means to me.”

“Believe me Draco, I do. Now go, your patient is being taken up to the OR.”

Draco didn’t need to be told twice. He ran to the OR and got scrubbed in.

**You’re going to be okay Harry. I promise. I can’t lose you this time. I won’t lose you.**

Draco stepped into the OR and saw Harry, unconscious and a breathing tube down his throat. He lost so many people in his life, he couldn’t possibly lose Harry too. This had to be the best surgery he would perform.


	2. If I Stay

(Thoughts in Bold)  
(Harry's POV)  
\--------------------

**How am I supposed to decide this? This is too much. How did I even get in this state or even better, how do I get out of it? If I were to say, “I want to wake up”, would I wake up right now? How could I possibly decide on if I should come back? They keep giving me more and more meds to sedate me but this seems a lot more complicated than just meds.**

**I can hear Hermione’s words echo through my mind.**

“Don’t you doubt for a single second that he can’t hear you. Talk to him, Draco. Tell him to come back when he’s ready because you’re waiting for him. We all are.”

**If I can just go back, why haven't I yet? Why am I still like this?**

Draco sat next to Harry and took his hand, pressing a soft kiss to it.

**Who was that? Why can't I feel their touch? All I have is a sense that they're there, I just can't feel the touch. Who is holding my hand? I know someone is, I just don't know who...my vision is too blurry. Why can't I see? My glasses!**

Harry's glasses had been broken in the fight but, he had a spare. He just couldn't remember where he put them.

**Are they in my car or in my flat? God, why can't I remember?! I just wish I could see!**

Just as Harry thought this, he was able to see. Not wake up but just sense kind of what was around him. He lifted from his body and found himself standing in the doorway of a hospital room. No, not a hospital room, his hospital room. He stepped closer and saw his unconscious figure lying in the bed, covered in scars. He saw a familiar person sitting next to him and holding his hand.

**Who is that? Why does he look so familiar?**

Harry stepped closer to Draco.

**Wait, blond hair, the smoothest complexion, storm grey eyes...it can't be...**

Harry was now standing as close as he could get to Draco.

**No, it's definitely him...Draco Malfoy. Shit, what is he doing here?!**

Draco looked at his watch and stood up to where he was leaning over Harry's unconscious body. He leaned into where his lips were inches away from Harry's.

"Come back, Harry. Everyone's waiting for you. I'm waiting for you. Come back to me, Harry. I'd be royally pissed if you left me here alone. Who else would I   
fight with?"

Harry smiled slightly. Ever since Him, Hermione and Ron made a truce between Draco, Pansy, and Blaise, Draco, and Harry had been considerably closer. Some would even say that they were friends. Draco always knew how to make Harry laugh or smile and this was one of those moments.

Draco didn't lift his face away from Harry's. Instead, he kissed his cheek then whispered something in Harry's ear. Harry placed a hand over his mouth and a tear rolled down his cheek. Then Draco left the room to continue tending to his other patients.

After Draco left, Harry sat by his unconscious figure, replaying Draco's words in his mind.

"I love you, Harry James Potter." Draco had whispered to Harry. Little did he know, Harry had heard him.

**I love you too, Draco.**


	3. The Birthday Visit

(Thoughts/letters in bold)

(Draco's POV)

\----------------------------

A week.

A week of tears and sadness.

A week of pure depression.

A full week of Draco crying himself to sleep at night.

A week. Seven days. 168 hours since Harry got into that car crash with Ron.

A week of Draco not being able to see Harry’s beautiful green eyes.

A week since Harry was last in the surgery room.

After a while, Draco couldn’t take it anymore, he wrote a letter to his mother, the only person in the whole world besides Harry who truly understood him.

_** Dear Mother, ** _

**_As you may have heard, Harry Potter isn’t doing so well. It might be hard for that Granger girl and the Weasleys but it’s really bad here at the hospital and my flat. Mother, I can’t deal with this. This is too much for me, I’m not strong enough to go through this right now. Especially with Father gone. Mother, what am I to do? What am I to do with myself?_ **

_**Yours Truly and Respectfully,**_

_**Draco.**_

Draco gave the letter to his owl.

“Take this to the Manor.”

The owl hooted softly in response then flew out the open window of Draco’s bedroom.

**_What am I going to do? How can I live without him?_ **

Soon Draco’s eyelids began to feel heavy. He checked the time on his phone, 10:00 pm. He had 12 hours before his shift started at the hospital. He let his eyelids consume him in darkness.

After what seemed like only a few minutes, Draco awoke from his slumber. He checked the time on his phone, 8:00 am. He’d slept about 10 hours. The most sleep he’d gotten since Harry was admitted to the Birmingham Heartlands Hospital.

All of a sudden, Draco’s phone began beeping. It was an alert. Draco rubbed the sleep out of his eyes then squinted so he could see the message. It said, Happy Birthday! That’s right, today was Draco’s birthday, June 5th. This was going to be a long day and an even longer shift.

At that moment, there was a soft knock on the front door.

**Who could it be? Everyone knows I’m usually sleeping at this time and not to bother me.**

Draco got up, went to the door, and opened it. Standing there was the one and only, Narcissa Malfoy, Draco’s mother. He held the door open and she stepped into the room. Draco closed the door then turned to face her. He didn’t know what to say.

“Mother...” Draco collapsed into her open arms, sobbing. He didn’t try to stop the tears, there was no need to. It was his mother not the freaking Minister of Magic.

“It’s okay darling. I’m here.” Narcissa ran her fingers through her son’s blond hair.

What a way to start your birthday, sobbing. But for some reason, it felt good. It felt good that there was actually someone who understood, on some level, how he felt.

“It’s going to be okay darling.”

“How can you say that!?” Draco yelled at his mother, feeling a bit guilty, as he had never yelled at her before. “I mean...” He choked on a sob. “How can you be so sure? First Father is sent to Azkaban, Second Harry is in a coma and may never wake up, and third, I have a shift that starts in about 2 hours. What am I gonna do, Mother?”

“As hard as it seems right now, honey, just keep living your life. Sometimes things happen, things you never saw coming. And afterward, what would you be thinking?” Narcissa said, still running her fingers through Draco’s hair.

“I’d be thinking, I need more time,” Draco replied.

“Okay, then pretend like you have that extra time, even if you don’t. If you live in the past and the present, how will you be able to live in the future if you’re still stuck in the past?”

“You can’t.” Draco stood up straight and looked at his mother’s icy blue eyes. “What would I do without you Mother?”

“Let’s hope we never have to answer that question.”

Draco smiled and gave Narcissa a proper hug.

“I love you, Mother.”

“I love you too Draco.”

Narcissa reached into her pocket and pulled out a small photo. “I found this among some old pictures in your old room. I thought you might like to keep it.” She handed Draco the picture.

  
  


Draco chuckled.

“I forgot about this old picture. It was taken after our graduation.”

“And didn’t he spill his drink all over himself?” Narcissa asked.

The corners of Draco’s mouth curled into a small smile.

“Yeah, he did.”

Narcissa hugged her son once more.

“Thank you for coming Mother.”

“Are you kidding? I wouldn’t miss your birthday for the world.”

“This was the best Birthday visit.”

Narcissa merely smiled at Draco then disapparated. Draco looked at the photo in his hands then smiled.

**How did I ever hate someone as cute as him?**


	4. The Birthday Wish

(Thoughts in bold)  
(Draco's POV)  
\--------------------

Draco pulled into the hospital parking lot with 20 minutes to spare before his shift. He pulled on his pristine white doctor's coat and entered the hospital.

When Draco walked through the doors of the hospital he was greeted by his friend, April. She was a nurse at the hospital. She embraced him tightly.

"Happy Birthday, Draco." Draco hugged her back.

"Thanks, April. Hey, is there any change in my patient?"

"You mean Mr. Potter?"

"Yes."

"No, I'm sorry, Draco. Nothing has changed. He's still in the same condition. It would be a miracle for him to come out of his coma. You seem pretty attached to this patient...may I ask why?" April said, a look of concern and love flashing through her eyes.

"I..I..." Draco stuttered. He just couldn't for the words. Even if he did, he had to remember that April was still a muggle and he was a wizard, he wasn't supposed to reveal himself to a muggle, he was actually supposed to hate them, he's a Pureblood for Merlin's sake!

"It's okay, Draco. You don't have to tell me."

"No, I want to...I..grew up with Potter. He and I have known each other since we were 11. I've lost too many 'friends', I don't want to lose him too."

"Oh, Draco." April hugged him tightly. "It'll be okay. It'll all work out in the end."

I hope so April. I truly hope so.

"I've still got ten minutes before my shift. I'll be in Potter's room."

"Okay."

Draco walked down the hall and stepped into Harry's room.

**What the hell was I thinking? I haven't called him Potter since our 4th year at Hogwarts.**

Draco pulled up a chair next to Harry's bed and took his hand.

"Hi, Harry. It's me. I know you would never do anything for me but, I hope you'll make an exception since today's my birthday. Please wake up Harry. Please."

"It might work better if you wish it. It is your birthday after all." A voice said from the corner. It was Hermione Granger's voice.

"Granger?"

"Hello, Draco. It's been a while."

"How did you know it was me?"

"Oh please, I would know you anywhere. Harry described every little detail he could about you back at school. Mainly about your eyes and hair."

Draco smiled slightly. Harry talked about him? Did Harry like him back? Why didn't he say anything?

"You meant everything to him back in school. He never stopped talking about you to Ron and me."

Tears crept into Hermione's eyes when she mentioned Ron's name.

"Hermione, I'm sorry about Ron. He was a great guy. We had the finest doctors working on him...but.."

Hermione cut him off by holding up her hand.

"I can't...hear that right now. He invited me to go with him and Harry that day...why didn't I go?" Tears were now pouring down her face.

Draco got up and pulled her into a hug.

"Don't you dare. D-don't go blaming yourself. It could have happened to anyone."

"But it didn't, and now Mrs. Weasley has lost another son."

Draco hugged her tightly.

"It'll be okay. It'll work out in the end." Draco said while Hermione wrapped her arms around him. She used to hate him and now they were hugging. What are the odds?

"I hope so, Draco. I truly hope so." Hermione whispered, letting go of Draco. "I have a meeting to go to."

Draco released her and she walked out of the room before she burst into tears again. He then sat down by Harry again and took his hand. Draco closed his eyes and made his wish.

**I wish Harry would wake up.**

Draco opened his eyes and looked down at Harry. Nothing, he looked the same. His face was still covered in scars and his green eyes were still closed.

**What was I expecting? Him to just wake up and say he was fine?**

Draco lowered his head as a tear slipped down his cheek.

His head jerked up when he felt a tight grip on his hand. The hand that was holding Harry's.

"Harry?"


	5. Getting The Strength

(Thoughts in italics)  
(Harry's POV)  
\----------------------

**What day is it?**

**What time is it?**

**Where am I?**

**Where’s Ron?**

**What happened?**

Harry felt someone take his hand. Draco.

“Hi, Harry. It’s me. I know you would never do anything for me but, I hope you’ll make an exception for today. Please wake up Harry. Please.” Draco said to him.

Then a voice rang out in the room. A female voice.

**A nurse? No, the voice is too familiar...Hermione!!**

“It might work better if you wish it. It is your birthday after all.” She said to Draco.

Today was Draco's birthday? But it was just May 28th....wasn't it? Hermione is probably mistaken.

Harry blocked out the conversation between Draco and Hermione then he felt someone grab his hand. Draco.

Harry had to let him know that he was alive, awake. He had to get the strength to show him....but how? Harry inhaled slowly, and then he squeezed Draco's hand. He slumped back, unsure if Draco had actually felt anything.

But then he felt Draco's grip tighten like he was trying to make sure he actually felt what he thought he did. There was a sharp intake of breath followed by the sound of Draco's voice. Harry can truly hear him, it's not just an echo through his head, it's a solid sound.

"Harry?" He asked.

Harry tried to swallow but he couldn't. There's something in his mouth. A tube of some sort.

**A breathing tube? Is my condition really that bad?**

"Harry? Harry, can you hear me?"

Can Harry respond? Can he get the strength to give Draco a sign? Just once more?


	6. The Awakening

(Thoughts in bold)  
(Draco's POV)  
\----------------------

Did he really feel Harry squeeze his hand? Could he have hallucinated it? He hadn't been getting much sleep lately...maybe this was just his imagination at work. It wouldn't be the first time this has happened to him.

"Harry, can you hear me?" Draco stood up and began checking all of Harry's charts and monitors.

**Everything seems to be...No, that can't be. His stats are...improving?**

Harry was beginning to wake from his coma.

Draco got his penlight from his pocket and looked into the scarred and weary face of his crush.

At that moment, April peeked into the room.

"Draco, your shift started ten minutes ago."

"Get Dr. Marcel down here now."

Draco heard April run down the hall and she returned seconds later with Crockett at her heels.

"What's going on Dr. Malfoy?" Crockett's voice pierced through the silence in the room.

At that moment, Harry's eye's shot open.

**He's scared. I can only imagine what he feels like right now.**

"Harry, calm down. It's okay. You're safe." Draco said calmly to Harry.

Harry's eyes stopped looking around frantically.

"We're going to remove your breathing tube. You'll feel some discomfort." Crockett said, holding the end of the breathing tube.

Harry nodded slightly in an understanding of what was going on.

**I wonder if he really knows what's happening. He's probably scared out of his wits.**

Draco pinned Harry down gently by his shoulders and Crockett slowly pulled out the breathing tube.

Harry choked and sputtered but stopped as Draco gave him some water.

"Dr. Marcel, you have a patient in room three," April said, peeking back in the room.

"Right, will you be alright?" He asked Draco.

"Of course." Draco watched Crockett walk out of the room and disappear down the hall.

"Harry," Draco sat in the chair next to the bed. "Do you know who I am?"

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy," Harry replied confidently.

"That's right. Good. Do you know where you are?"

"Not really. The only answer I have is: 'a hospital'. Draco, where is Ron...and Hermione. They should be here by now."

**He doesn't remember. Dammit, now I'm the one who has to explain it to him.**

"That leads me to my next question 'do you remember what happened' but seeing as you don't know..."

"Dray, what happened? Why can't I remember anything?"

**Dray? He hasn't called me that since 5th year. He says that when he's mad or scared or stressed. And right now, he's all three.**

"You were in an accident Harry. You and...You and Ron."

Draco saw the fear and sadness creep into Harry's eyes.

"But he's okay. Right? Ron's okay?"

"Harry, they brought him to the hospital around the same time as you. There was nothing more we could do. Oh, Harry, I'm sorry. He didn't make it."

Harry brought his knees to his chest and started sobbing. The sobs shook his whole body.

"What have I done?" Harry whispered in between sobs.

Draco took the shaking figure and pulled him close. Harry wrapped his arms around him. He didn't even care that it was Draco.

"It's not your fault, Harry. No one blames you and you shouldn't blame yourself either."

"I'm sorry Dr. Malfoy, but you have a patient in room 4."

"It's all right, April. I'll be right out."

April left the room once again.

"Harry, can you do me a favor?"

"I doubt it. I might end up ruining it in the end."

"I hope not. I want you to hold onto these for me until I get back." Draco pulled out two folded photos from his pocket and placed them in Harry's hands. "Can you do that?

"I'll try my best."

"That's all I needed to hear." Draco got up and walked out of the room.

**I feel guilty just leaving him alone like that. I'll go back as soon as my next break comes.**

Draco hoped Harry's curiosity would get the best of him and that he'd unfold the two photos he'd given him. It seems that's all Draco was doing anymore, hoping. Well, that and praying. Hoping and praying for a miracle. He was just relieved that his Birthday wish had come true. He lost Harry once, he wasn't going to lose him again. Not this time.


	7. Photographs and Memories

(Thoughts/letters in bold)

(Harry's POV)

\---------------------------- 

**Ron’s gone. I killed my best friend.**

“Harry, can you do me a favor?” Draco asked. He sounded sincere. Harry could have sworn he heard Draco’s voice break.

“I doubt it. I might end up ruining it in the end.”

“I hope not. I want you to hold onto these for me until I get back.” Draco pulled out three small folded papers from his pocket and placed them in Harry’s hands. “Can you do that?”

“I’ll try my best.”

“That’s all I needed to hear.”

Harry watched as Draco walked out of the room.

**Why did he give these to me? Why couldn’t he just keep them in his pocket? What even are these?**

Harry looked at the folded papers in his hand.

**Should I open them? Is that what Draco was hoping for? For me to open them and see what they are?**

Harry finally decided to open them. Once again, he let his curiosity get the best of him. He unfolded the first paper. It wasn’t a paper...it was a picture. A picture of him and Draco.

  
  


The corners of Harry’s mouth curled into a small smile. He remembered when this photo was taken. Just before his and Draco’s first Quidditch game. Rita Skeeter wanted a picture of the two rivals for her ‘juicy’ column in the prophet.

He unfolded the second photo.

His heart skipped a beat, maybe even two or three. This photo he had given Draco as a birthday present. He had written a note to Draco on the back...was it still there? He turned the photo over.

**_Draco,_ **

**_Roses are Red,_ **

**_Violets are Blue,_ **

**_Give me your hand,_ **

**_And I’ll help you through._ **

**_But give me your heart,_ **

**_and I’ll give you mine too._ **

**_ -Harry_ **

When Harry unfolded the last one, a flood of numbness washed over him.

This photo was different from the others. This one was addressed to Harry. It was written in Draco’s neat handwriting.

**_Harry,_ **

**_It’s just so hard to ignore you,_ **

**_So hard to not look at you._ **

**_I don’t know what it is about you,_ **

**_That makes me feel the way I do._ **

**_Even though they say,_ **

**_‘I can’t think of you that way’._ **

**_But it’s hard to say hey,_ **

**_Or just smile and simply wave._ **

**_I don’t know why I feel this way,_ **

**_But when you smiled today,_ **

**_It took my breath away._ **

**_I guess what I’m trying to say is:_ **

**_I’m in love with you._ **

**_I’ll give you my heart,_ **

**_If you trust me with yours._ **

**_So what do you say?_ **

_**-Draco**_

It was dated July 31, 1996. Harry’s birthday...in their 6th year. Draco had been in love with him since their 6th year at Hogwarts.

**Why didn’t he say anything? Why didn’t _I_ say anything?!**

Harry wasn’t going to lose Draco. He’d lost him once before, he wasn’t going to lose him again. Not this time.


End file.
